


【伊比喜卡】《察言观色》伊比喜×卡卡西

by jiangjjiang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Just a Kiss, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 在看完博人传的最新一集，发现卡卡西和伊比喜的互动意外的可爱。作为少数可以洞察卡卡西表情的人之一。明明嘴里叫着六代目，却还是大喘气的逗了一圈某人才答应。真是不得不说卡卡西老师会让s们忍不住欺负啊。话说卡老师你到底有多少次带着麻烦事情找伊比喜啊，导致人家都认出你的表情了啊。看见就倒退五米的那种。
Relationships: Morino Ibihi/Hatake Kakashi, 伊比喜×卡卡西
Kudos: 8





	【伊比喜卡】《察言观色》伊比喜×卡卡西

作为木叶有名的拷问官，伊比喜的工作就是从敌人细小的表情里分析，找到可以打破精神屏障的突破口。  
但分析卡卡西是没有必要的，因为他不是木叶的敌人。换句话说，即使是敌人，也不是可以轻易诱导的类型，如果变成敌人的话，一方面会让伊比喜头疼，一方面会让他充满兴趣。没有人能知道这位银发上忍都在想什么，他的思维隐藏在深渊里，深不见底，值得探寻。  
而被探寻的本人，在还是冷冰冰的暗部的时候，就曾带着与之后六代目带着麻烦事情来找他的一模一样的表情来到审讯部。  
一头银发在黑暗的审讯部里亮的刺眼。  
“麻烦审讯一下我。”暗部隐藏在面具后面，围巾上都是干涸的血液，结成暗黑色的大片污渍。暗色的，与肩膀露出的苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。  
“我没有收到相关的任务。”伊比喜转过身来，身下的旋转座椅发出折磨人耳朵的金属剐蹭声。  
“快了。”没有感情的声音隔着面具，带着轻微的混响，银发暗部顿住静静的等待。话音未落，另两名暗部降落在他的身边，态度并不像对待一个犯人。其中一个将手中的任务书交到了伊毕喜的手上。  
一个根部的死亡。看起来银发暗部被三代与团藏的暗斗波及到了以至于不得不请出他来用些暴力手段来解除卡卡西的嫌疑。  
但这不是伊比喜该关心的，他只负责从人的口中获得村子想要的情报，是敌人，或者是曾经的同伴对他来说都不重要。  
银发暗部自己率先走向审讯室，像是去逛一间书店，两个暗部在后面跟着，带着敬畏。给人压力的闪烁着的灯管，带着机械的噪音，在空洞的狐狸面具上明灭。  
暗部摘下面具，随意的放在一堆不同用途的审讯工具旁边，一团浓雾沉在面具的背面。  
锁链碰撞在皮肉上，金属上还凝结着比暗部围巾上更加久远的层层叠叠的污渍，与肌肉紧挨着。让锻炼再久也无法抵过钢铁的柔软的皮肉在压力下凹陷。让手腕上的两个点，成为承受身体全部压力的地方。暗色的围巾垂下来。暗部的身体放松着，仿佛疼痛没有聚集在他的手腕上。  
带着面具的另两个暗部没有离开，他们监视，记录。对象不仅仅是旗木卡卡西。  
伊比喜知道三代目想要这场审讯变成一场只有疼痛没有伤害的作秀，而团藏想让这成为一种伤害与疼痛并存的警告。  
伊比喜将目光转向，那些复杂的，有各式痛苦用途的工具上，“你知道什么叫诚实之屋吗。”高大的男人在工具中挑选，等待着银发暗部将目光从有污秽液体的地面转移到他的身上，带有威慑力的疤贯穿审讯官的脸，伊比喜再次说话，“因为在这间屋子里，没有隐藏。”审讯官选好了工具，将工具拿起来，暗部的狐狸瓷面具被抽走的工具带起来，碎裂在坚硬的水泥地面上，“这意味着，没有秘密。”聚集着的浓雾随着容器，碎裂成无数片。  
卡卡西是秘密的制造者，因为他是封闭的，疏离的。被各种真实的，虚假的，莫须有的谣言包围。从内到外的秘密环绕着这个装着秘密的银色的箱子，这如何能不让以挖掘秘密为生的拷问官兴奋。  
留下伤痛以及对犯人的心理施压是虐待狂的本能，伊比喜不是因为是拷问官而被称作为虐待狂，而是因为是虐待狂而成为拷问官。暗色的面罩下，是打开银色箱子的第一步。  
过于年轻，完整的脸，让青年即使冷硬的面无表情都无法遮盖的不具威慑力，看起来柔软又内敛，暗红色的疤，贯穿了紧闭的眼睑。银发暗部像被水浸过，银色的头发响应重力的号召向地面坠去，液体在粗糙的地面上汇成暗红色的一团。  
“没有。”卡卡西说道。他的嘴唇因为水分的流失而干裂了，崩出一道道血口。那些监视的暗部的空白面具在他的眼睛里变成没有意义的白点。  
除了一些疼痛，其他确实没有什么意义。  
疼痛使呼吸紊乱，但答案重复的次数实在是让银发暗部感觉无聊。他低垂着眼睛，凝视着地面，安静的，不做抵抗的。放任思维沉进那些不曾凝固的液体里，但拷问官总是冷酷的将这种行为从他的身体里抽出来。  
这种反复的讨厌的感觉让卡卡西抬起眼睛看向伊比喜。  
“没有。”  
他再次回道。  
没有目标的单纯审讯，以及一个不加大力度就无法真正屈服的目标让审讯官只是单纯的进行该进行的过程，银色的盒子上着锁，里面的秘密无人知晓。  
失去锁链支撑的苍白身体坠落到地面。监视的暗部已经消失在黑暗的审讯室里。  
伊比喜将工具归位，没有费心擦掉上面的血迹。身后的人像死掉了一样没有任何动静，但作为施行者的一方，伊比喜清楚的知道倚靠着墙壁的某人，除了疼痛和流血以外什么事情都没有，甚至在几周后也不会留下多余的影响行动的永久伤害。  
只是麻烦的是卡卡西现在无人认领。  
银发暗部低着头，坐在血迹里，看起来像是睡着了。只是看他裸露的年轻的脸，甚至无法将杀人等黑暗的相关的字眼与之联系。  
高大男人思考着要不把人送回家。  
想着便向银发暗部那里走了一步，血液漫上来，寒刀刺穿了他的脊背，无数利剑埋进他的肉里，连着身上的疤痕都开始阵痛。   
暗部抬起眼。  
人畜无害的脸上有一只盛满凌厉杀意的冷色的眼睛。  
然后卡卡西意识到了，所以他又再次闭上眼睛，撑着腿站起来。略微迟缓的离开那片血迹。  
在离开前，卡卡西顿了顿，“谢了。”  
然后头也不回的离开了他的书店。  
\-----------------------------------

后来某位进化成拿着黄色小说招摇过市的银发上忍在审讯官旁边一边躲清闲，一边吐槽。  
“因为别人的杀意而笑出来的人也太变态了。”  
“享受审讯中短暂睡眠的人没资格说别人变态。”被吐槽的人表情未变，还是严肃且吓人的样子。让周围的小下忍都跑的远远的。

\----------------——---------------  
天才也许就是这样，被坑一次就不会有第二次。伊比喜只是可惜没有再次打开箱子的机会，他的诚实屋有一部分为曾来一日游的银发青年而保留。可惜青年离开了暗部，听说变成了担当上忍。  
但作为情报部门上的喉舌，这个箱子也许从来未在他的面前上过锁。  
旗木卡卡西的经历，他的秘密，他的脸，伊比喜都知道。但神奇的就是即使你见过卡卡西的秘密也无法看透他，他的神秘和那些秘密相关又无关，你只是无法理解他在想什么，那些秘密不是他真正隐藏的，隐藏的是他的感情与思维。  
无论是那个五岁的天才还是暗部的杀手，带队的上忍，或是很久之后作为火影的六代，表情--只是他浅显的想法。  
当然，当上六代目的某人已经熟练的运用各种表情将周围的人玩得团团转，甚至连伊比喜都在莫名其妙中软下态度，收下某人的麻烦事情。  
以上就此不提。  
再次重点遇到卡卡西是因为上忍的聚会，被同为特别上忍的红豆拉去酒馆，就看见同村上忍们都玩疯了，酒瓶七倒八歪，凯抱着酒瓶就睡着了，卡卡西在旁边坐着，穿着普通的上忍制服，手里拿着没喝几口的酒，一边将自己埋进书里。  
酒馆安静了一下，又假装没事发生。如果虐待狂不让人害怕叫什么虐待狂。  
不过也都是同村，喝疯了，开始玩游戏的时候就谁也不认识了。  
伊比喜在一旁坐着，看见人群突然裂开一道缝隙，缝隙里的酒瓶口直直的指着他，瓶底直对着全村唯一的银发上忍。  
起哄的人群突然安静了。  
“这次的a与b是‘亲吻‘啊。”惠比寿推了推墨镜，仗着别人看不见他的眼睛，就开始念要求。  
人群又开始起哄，还是御手洗红豆带的头。  
酒精全然让众人忘记了被起哄的对象一个是前称号是冷血的卡卡西和木叶公认虐待狂。  
“誒，那我就先告辞了……”银发上忍站起身子，被红豆一把抓住。  
“不行啊，不能玩不起啊。”红豆一边大大咧咧的挎住卡卡西的肩膀，一边向伊比喜招手，“快点！你俩谁来？”  
“本来一开始我就没有加入好不好。”上忍反手将书收起来，想从某位恶趣味的特别上忍手下离开的时候，就感觉被巨大的阴影笼罩了。  
“愿赌服输。”审讯官严肃的说道，拉起上忍，就完成了所谓的任务。  
然后上忍就消失在烟雾里。旁边人是什么也没看见，顿时抱怨一片。  
“可恶的影分身！”  
不过红豆在旁边倒是看了个正着，这分明是亲到了本体。  
\--------------------------------------  
再后来，上忍变成了火影。完完全全就是伊比喜的顶头上司。  
一般火影没事情是不会来这种阴暗的地方的。  
不过卡卡西是个意外，某人来了的时候就带着那种会给伊比喜带来麻烦事情的表情。  
谁能想到六代目火影为了翘班不让学生找到，跑到审讯部，坐着他的椅子转来转去，并让可怜的椅子发出咯吱咯吱的噪音。  
“六代目你怎么在这里。”高大的审讯官一脸严肃。  
“唉，学生们变成部下也太烦了……”卡卡西叹气，手肘撑着伊比喜用来写报告的桌子，托着脸，“而且还是平常那样叫就好了。”  
“……”伊比喜沉默的将手里的工具分类收起来，“不行，那样我想将诚实屋扩建的。”  
？？？什么意思？银发火影转头看着自己直属的审讯官，而审讯官正一丝不苟的将一些看起来就很痛的工具收进一个包里。  
“这些不用了吗？”卡卡西问道。  
“嗯。”审讯官简略的回答，“本来是留给一个全身写着毁掉我吧的人准备着的，没想到没变成叛忍，最近还当上了火影。”  
“所以暂时用不到了。”一米九几的审讯官说道。  
“？？？”实质的问号从男人的脸上飘出来……  
“等等？”  
“那个人？”  
“不会是我吧？”  
“还有？”  
“暂时？”  
在资料性格鉴定认真，一丝不苟的审讯官理所当然的忽视了银发火影的疑问。  
鹿丸听着红豆的建议在审讯部找到六代火影的时候，银发火影的表情一脸郁闷，而审讯官只是向他点点头。  
鹿丸想起红豆提建议的表情。深觉这是件麻烦事。军师挠挠头，决定不趟这浑水。能抓住六代目就完事了。  
不过，性格鉴定部的鉴定有一点是没错的。  
伊比喜确实是个虐待狂。  
\---------------------end-------------

**Author's Note:**

> 我看了博人传最新一集卡卡西和伊比喜是互动就萌的不行，于是又开始搞奇怪的冷cp了。  
>  伊比喜的身高真是太高了。还很高大和卡卡西一对比181的某人显得挺拔又瘦削。还有疾风传伊比喜是恐怖审讯官的代名词，现在都敢忽视火影了，搞得某人「撒娇（不是）」后才勉强听听火影的要求哈哈哈。被忽视的卡卡西有点失落的小表情太可爱了。「我假设施虐狂伊比喜也是这么觉得才故意这样做的，火影打不了，说不得，还不准欺负欺负。就感觉很萌。」不过最后还是答应了哈哈。施虐狂还是很宠的嘛。  
>  不过没写出来有趣的情节。唉……果然我又开始自不量力了。


End file.
